


hold me hard and mellow

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Camboy!Dan, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: Phil feels his jeans tighten over the sight and he wonders if it’s considered embarrassing to get a boner over his best-friend-turned-ex-boyfriend-turned-flatmate even in this sort of obscene situation when no norms should really apply. He decides it probably isn’t, and he just lets it happen.Or: the sequel to"is our secret safe tonight?"in which Phil joins Dan in on a follow-up camshow. Because consistency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't write without a daddy kink thrown in anymore so I want to just formally apologise to all people who are (still) grossed out by that (I was up until probably like 6 months ago tbh) and please don't get into this if you're not up for that. thanksss.

The first reason is totally cheesy. Like, cringe-level cheesy. Like, Phil doesn’t even like cheese. So let’s just say that later on, he realises it’s all because of the money; or at least that’s what he can tell himself to feel better about it. 

A friend told him once about how much the porn industry can make you each month and, already confident in his bisexuality, Phil didn’t take it the hard way when they also dropped the news for him that gay porn pays way more for men than straight porn ever would. He could do it for a living and still be able to pay for food and interests. Thankfully, he didn’t get into it at the time. He would have probably been labelled an awkward early 20’s emo twink and not gotten much out of it other than painful embarrassment. No one pays for that, unless they’re into it. Which, no one is, seriously, he should know with all the porn he watches on a daily.

And though it’s harder to swallow the other truth, the initial, _real_ reason for him thinking of getting into camming, solemnly and truly… is that it’s for Dan. Because first of all, Dan was gorgeous and up for a lot, it would have just been like an exciting adventure for both of them like when they tried roleplay and choking and, second of all, Phil could easily imagine all the money piling up for them, for _them_ and not just for him alone, imagined all the train trips, all the things he could buy Dan. Which kind of just sucks. Partially because Dan wouldn’t believe him on this even if he told him straight up, and partially because, well… Dan beat him to it. And he didn’t even realise it until like, six years later. 

It was his fault really, he _gets_ that it is, for walking in on Dan with his fingers up his ass without even knocking first. But truly, standing outside his door and just _hearing_ him moaning and fucking himself was kind of unbearable and honestly, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to bust him to laugh at him, or if he wanted to bust him to join in. (Both kind of happened, just not in that order, but either way.) He’d kind of ruined the scene for Dan, and the poor boy had to go back online afterwards and apologize, blame a technical difficulty, but the evil, rich men on the other side of the screen wanted their money’s worth and so he was forced to come _twice more_ on camera until he was sobbing in between his broken moans, having Phil fighting a boner on the other side of the wall in the middle of the night as he tossed and turned himself to sleep. They got a lot of money out of it, though; Dan’s random designer shirts had suddenly made so much sense when Phil got to see his card balance after the night’s endeavours.

So they decided they should do it again. 

As mentioned, Phil had thought about doing webcam porn since he first fell in love with a certain small, innocent British twink named Dan, way back in 2009 going on 2010. Or maybe that small detail was left out. He can’t be sure, but he’s a mess, so it’s okay. Especially sitting next to Dan now, though 25 and not a curly-haired little minx anymore, he’s still a giant mess. Dan tends to have that effect on him no matter the time and day.

Dan’s cheeks are rosy, redder around his jawline, and his dick strains against his boxer briefs as he lubes up a clear glass dildo in his hands with his laptop in front of him, website open in his browser window. Phil feels his jeans tighten over the sight and he wonders if it’s considered embarrassing to get a boner over his best-friend-turned-ex-boyfriend-turned-flatmate even in this sort of obscene situation when no norms should really apply. He decides it probably isn’t, and he just lets it happen.

Dan lays down on his stomach, tilting his laptop so that his face is out of view as well as Phil’s entire body, sitting next to him on the queen sized bed. 

He looks over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Phil’s heart is not racing. Phil’s palms are not clammy. Phil’s dick is not leaking precome.

This time around they had actually signed Phil up with an ID for the site (as according to the guidelines by the poor admin, bless their hearts) as well as tagged the thing correctly in advance so that it’s not expected to just have Dan jerking off and obeying chat messages. There’s enough of that as it is, Dan told him he had figured. So today, he’s just going to be a twink getting caught masturbating by daddy, because now _that’s_ something a lot of people are into. And Phil is totally not about to drop dead just thinking about that fact.

He nods. He’s _totally_ ready. “And you’re still sure about this?”

“Yes, _daddy_ ”, Dan scoffs with a roll of his eyes, totally kidding but, damn it all to hell, because Phil is suddenly so painfully obviously not okay with this at all and there’s no way he can go on hiding that fact. “Relax. Could give you a heart attack at your age.”

Normally Phil would shove him and say “heeey”, earning a laugh and then he’d be over it, but now is not normally because Dan is naked next to him except for his boxers which suddenly come off and get snapped across the room with a playful smirk from Dan.

Phil blinks at him, a maniac giggle coming from Dan.

“Sorry”, he adds as an afterthought.

“It’s your room”, Phil shrugs. Not that the same didn’t happen in his room. Years ago. Dan is kind of a bitch like that. “Are you going to start or what?”

Dan gives him an annoyed glare. “If you’ll just calm down first.” 

But it’s clear he’s nervous too as he takes a deep, long breath before he presses down on the red _”Start Broadcasting”_ button.

When he does, Dan is immediately in character. Phil is _impressed_.

Dan sprawls across the bed, leaning up on his elbows and his legs stretched out behind himself, he faint light from the screen making his skin glow in all the right ways. He waits for a few viewers to trickle in, responding with a hi and a hello to every other message, answering how he is and how his day has been, because they apparently have that sort of bond. Though Phil can assume a lot of them aren’t regulars by any means, he also comes to assume this means there’s just some decent people out there. Shocking statistics.

Dan parts his lips and tilts his head back, tongue gracing the very tip of his dildo. He sucks on it, camera showing only his chin down, just his pink lips wrapped around the head-shape of the dick. He reads a few more messages before his eyelids flutter closed.

“ _God_ ”, he pants, throwing his head back; Phil’s dick actually jerks at the sound. He traces a line down his chest with the dildo. “You guys… Fuck, I’ve just been so _bad_ today.”

He draws his knee up to his chest, his perky ass in full view for the camera. He smacks it, a light moan coming from his parted lips.

“Need daddy to come home to punish me.”

Phil shuffles uncomfortably and bites his lips together. He gets that that’s not his cue. Or at least he hopes it isn’t, because he could gladly just remain sitting there and watch Dan for another few moments.

Problem is his heart is currently beating at triple its normal speed and he’s not sure if he’d really be able to keep himself alive for that long. 

“I just want daddy to pound into me.” Dan gasps as his hand slips around himself, teasing himself with the dildo as he bites his lip with a concentrated crease between his eyebrows. “Mm, fuck. Want you to stretch me with your big dick, daddy. Want you to make me feel real sorry for being so, so bad.”

Phil grasps at his thighs as Dan pushes the dildo inside himself, shuddering and whimpering as he buries it deep inside. 

“Oh, god”, he breathes, twisting it out and then pushing it back inside. “I’m such a little whore, I just have to be used.”

He draws his other knee up as well; kneeling with his torso slumped over. He looks over his shoulder to the camera through half-lidded eyes, lips parted and bitten raw and _fuck_ , Phil is going to jerk off to this for _weeks_ to come.

“Oh, so big, daddy”, he moans, hand movement sped up. He grinds his dick into the sheets carefully, ass jutting up, rocking his hips to match the movements of the dildo. “Wish I had my daddy here with me right now.”

Phil smears his hand over his face. It’s way too hard to resist reaching for Dan already. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Dan thrusts faster and harder into himself, all angled to find his sweet spot, making him squirm. “I need you to pound into me so hard I can’t fucking _breathe_.” He moans loudly. “I’m such a little whore, daddy. Want you to fill me with your cock. Want you to stretch my ass _so good_.”

Phil is so overwhelmed he barely notices the glance Dan shoots him, signalling him to come into view. Phil smoothes his shirt as he stands up, running his clammy palms over the soft fabric to try to make himself snap out of it. He can’t. Truth is he can barely fucking breathe himself.

Horrified of messing up the beauty that the cam show already is, he enters cautiously, slowly, knee-walking over the bed towards Dan. Dan wrenches his head to the side and stares at him, wide eyed, and it takes Phil a moment to remember that yes, that’s supposed to happen. Dan’s been a very bad boy and Phil has just caught him masturbating on his bed. It’s perfect.

“You’re home”, Dan gasps, jutting his butt up slightly more. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, I-”

Phil clears his throat, stifles a smirk as he goes up behind Dan. All embarrassment runs out through his body, all heat in his cheeks collecting in the place between his thighs. He lets that do all the thinking. 

“You’ve been very bad, baby.” He runs his hands over his bare ass, earning a light gasp from Dan. 

He registers a tip being sent in the chat out of the corner of his eye, and he’s not sure who he got it from but it doesn’t even matter. Only Dan matters.

“Masturbating on my bed like this”, Phil continues, slapping Dan’s hand away from the dildo and grabbing it himself. “That’s very naughty, baby. Is that what good boys do?”

“No, it’s not”, Dan starts and it’s all quiet and shameful, then Phil smacks his ass and it makes Dan yelp and shake his head, saying louder: “No, it’s not! I’m so sorry, daddy. I’ve been such a bad slut.”

“That you have”, Phil muses, starting to move the dildo in and out of him. He thinks back to all videos he’s seen, especially the ones with Dan (guilty), yet making sure he’s not stealing all the good lines. “I think you’re due a little punishment.”

Dan chews his bottom lip and nods vigorously, all flushed cheeks and furrowed brow, and Phil totally relishes in how that’s meant for him and him alone. 

Phil kneels down over him, wanting to press his restrained cock into the slit between Dan’s ass cheeks, fighting hard to resist this urge. 

“So”, Phil starts, angling a thrust with the dildo to hit Dan’s prostate, making the smaller boy cry out in pleasure. “What do we say, baby?”

“Punish me, daddy”, Dan moans, fists twisting in the sheets, bucking his hips to meet the thrusts of the dildo. “Please, please, I’ll be a good boy for you. Just for you.”

“That’s right, baby. You’re all mine.” He’s got steady and fast movements of his hand now, holding Dan’s hip with the other. “And no one but me can touch you like this, can they?”

“No one”, Dan chokes out. “Fuck.”

“Are you close, baby?” Phil asks with an arch of his brow and Dan nods, whimpering nonsense words. “I’m sure you want the real deal, now don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy, I do.”

Phil speeds up until he stops completely and pulls out, a disapproving groan coming from Dan.

“I suppose I can think about it.”

He runs circles over Dan’s skin with the hand on his hip, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He fishes the prepared condom wrapper out of his pockets before leaving Dan’s body to push his hand down his boxers. He throws his head back and moans, unsure if he’s allowed to enjoy himself for a while before the real fun starts, yet overwhelmed with the amazing feeling of finally being touched to actually care.

“Please, daddy”, comes Dan’s broken whimper from between his legs, uttered quietly into the mattress. “Need that big cock in me. Need it so very badly.”

“You really do, don’t you?” Phil murmurs, wriggling out of his pants and pulling himself out.

He rolls the condom on and Dan whimpers further into the mattress. He’s a bit taken aback and inhales sharply when Dan reaches around and grabs his cock with his entire hand, awkward angle and all, but then he starts jerking and it’s somehow perfect. 

“There you go”, he sighs. Dan jerks faster, and Phil notices him biting at the sheets and grinding into them, impatient boy he is. “Hey, now. And what do you think you’re doing?”

Dan stops abruptly and curls up a bit in shame. “I’m sorry, daddy.” He still squeezes his cock in his hand, almost protectively. “Can’t help it. Need it so bad.”

He jerks his hand again. Phil bites his lip and readjusts above him, straddling the backs of his thighs. 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” He adjusts Dan’s leg so that it’s bent with the knee slid up by his body again. “I’ve got you.”

He grabs Dan’s wrist and pins if by his side as well, other hand grabbing his dick himself before he checks the camera and, goddamn, that’s hot. How many times hasn’t he dreamt of pinning Dan, horny out of his mind, down on top of his bed and have them fuck like rabbits? The answer is, too many. Far too many.

He watches them on the screen as he slides into Dan. He’s so tight despite their stretching, and Phil holds his breath the entire time without ever really realising it. He averts his eyes to Dan’s face to see his reaction; desperation etched on it, rosy cheeks and damp fringe and all, pressing into the sheets with parted, wet lips. His whimpers barely register with Phil until he’s completely inside him.

“ _Goood_ dammit”, he whines, nails digging into the sheets. “You’re _so big_ , daddy. So good and big for me, fuck.”

Phil just concentrates on breathing again, rubbing reassuringly over Dan’s lower back as he slides out, then thrusts back in. The sound of skin hitting skin is punctuated by another broken moan from Dan.

“Oh fuck!” he chokes out, twitching a bit in his grip. “Love your big cock, daddy. Love it so much.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil breathes, voice lower and more hearse than before. He looks over at the chat momentarily. “You guys like that too? You like when I wreck your boy toy?”

“Wanna be wrecked by _all of you_ ”, Dan moans quietly and Phil gets that it’s the sort of reassuring thing you say to any fan of any kind, but it feels vaguely like there’s something else behind it. Some genuine kind of want and need. “Just wanna _take it_. Take it from all of you.”

“Baby”, Phil warns, slamming into him. “Didn’t you just say you were all daddy’s?”

He grabs a fistful of Dan’s hair, pulling his head back. The camera only shows his wrist straining but he thinks they can work the rest out themselves, especially with Dan’s near-screams mixed with sobs.

“I am yours, daddy! I promise, all yours. No one else touches me like this. I won’t even touch myself like this. Not anymore, daddy, I promise.”

“So you’re a _liar_ ”, Phil growls, punctuating the word with a hard thrust, angled straight at Dan’s prostate, making him cry out and shudder all over. “You’re not a good boy at all. Think we need to punish you some more.”

He thrusts more rapidly into him, going from long and slow to fast and hard. He pulls Dan’s hair harder when he doesn’t reply fast enough, but still all he gets is a cry.

“Maybe we shouldn’t let you come at all?” Phil suggests, voice only faltering slightly and going unsteady at the ends of his sentences. “I should keep you here for days, shouldn’t I?”

Dan is just gasping and Phil gets so impatient with this attitude he smacks his ass again, and Dan makes this noise, this genuine sound of I’m-actually-about-to-black-out-from-how-amazing-this-is.

“‘M close”, comes a stutter, then more attempts to breathe, “daddy.”

Phil lets go of his hair and his face falls back onto the mattress, and he grabs harshly at his hips instead, digging red crescent shapes with his nails.

“Don’t you dare come before I do”, he grunts, fucking faster into him, feeling the tightness in his stomach. “Hold it, baby. Hold it, hold it-”

He comes so hard to the sound of Dan’s whimpers the edges of his vision whites out, and he throws his head back and ruts into him, riding it out. His thrusts get sloppy, then he pulls out, and he can tell Dan actually listened and didn’t let go by the way he makes a sound of utter disapproval at this.

He grabs Dan’s hip and his shoulder and flips him over, on his back with his knee drawn up and bent underneath him. Phil stares in awe at his leaking cock with such a reddened head as he fumbles for the dildo again. He hazily just spits on it before he slides it into Dan, making the boy jolt and groan, obviously right at the edge already.

“You can touch yourself, angel”, Phil murmurs and Dan’s hand is on his dick instantly. “And you can come for me. Be a good boy, do what daddy says.”

Dan brings knees underneath himself to lift his bottom half up, arching his back repeatedly to practically ride the dildo in Phil’s hands as well as thrust into his cupped hand. He moans and sobs alternately, looking far too damn pretty, and then he stills and throws his head back into the mattress. He shakes, shooting ribbons of cum over himself before he lets go.

His arm gets thrown over his face, cock twitching on his belly bottom, shuddering through the aftershocks. Phil smirks as he pulls out of him. Dan looks positively wrecked. 

And _he_ did that. _He_ made him feel that way.

“I don’t know if my baby is in a condition to talk right now”, he muses as he pulls his condom off and chucks it in the bin. “Can I leave a message?”

He looks at the screen, a mess of thank-yous and more stranger, more obscure things about wanting Phil as their master and whatnot. He figures he better take it as a compliment.

Dan is still wasted and catching his breath beside him when he stops the broadcast after a couple of shoutout goodbyes, and he closes the laptop and puts it safely on the floor. He curls up beside Dan on the bed, snaking an arm around his waist and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. Dan draws his shoulder up and jerks, giggling and shoving at him with tiny fists.

“Ticklish”, he mumbles tiredly, but then he turns towards Phil and puts his face to his chest, head tucked underneath his chin. “Mm. This’s better.”

_So much better._

Phil hugs him just a little bit tighter, warm and soft and cozy. They’ll save the aftermath discussions for another time. A time when they care to bother. But for now: warm, soft and cozy sleep and no troubles in the entire world, as it always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> someone actually asked for a sequel, can you believe!!! I probably didn't do it the way they wanted it to be but ya know, I'm kind of a bitch like that.
> 
> please like/comment if you enjoyed<3


End file.
